


Ienzo Secretly Enjoys Making His Dads Suffer Just A Little: The Novel

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Xehanort here is Apprentice Xehanort, Braig is up to no good, Canonverse or AU? You decide, Gen, Polyamory, The apprentices are Ienzo's dads, and Ienzo has his dads wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Taking care of a child is a struggle, even with five fathers. Even is exhasperated and Ienzo may be just a tiny bit spoiled





	Ienzo Secretly Enjoys Making His Dads Suffer Just A Little: The Novel

“ _Ienzo?!_ ”

Even’s distressed shout and the sound of the door being slammed open made Dilan and Aeleus jump, narrowly avoiding the tragic loss of two teacups. Even’s eyes flitted around, scanning the porch and the yard in front of the house. “Have you seen Ienzo?!” he shouted more than asked.

“No, I’d say we haven’t”, Dilan answered while Aeleus shook his head.

“But I _told_ him to go to one of you”, Even almost whined. “Xehanort’s not home and a kitchen is no place for a young child and-” He seemed to backtrack and threw his hands over his mouth. “What if I offended him?” His voice was growing more and more frantic. “He can get so touchy at times… Oh no, what if he’s run away from home?! He’s only a child, what if something happens to him?!”

Aeleus immediately set his cup down and stood up to place a heavy hand on Even’s shoulder, effectively shutting off the stream of frantic 'what if’s. “Calm down, Even. He’ll be fine”.

“Exactly”, Dilan added. “He may be young, but he certainly isn’t stupid. He’ll have hid somewhere to trick us, no doubt”.

Even relaxed slightly, swayed by Dilan’s comforting words. But then his concerned scowl deepened again. “But what will we do if he-”

He trailed off as Aeleus and Dilan wrapped an arm each around Even’s waist and kissed him on the cheek, making him snicker quietly and bat ineffectively at their chests.

Aeleus patted him gently on the back. “Don’t worry, we'll find him”.

Even finally relaxed and took a deep breath. "You’re right. If the three of us split up to look for him, we will undoubtedly find him in no time”.

Dilan and Aeleus nodded encouragingly.

“After all, what would be the point if five fathers cannot keep track of one child?”

Dilan and Aeleus nodded again, and Even laughed. Then his face fell dramatically and he stared ahead in shock. “... Five fathers…”

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, the loud, uninhibited laugh of a child echoed from behind the house, followed by a familiar raspy laugh. “You think _that’s_ cool? _Man,_  have I got somethin’ in store for _you_!”

Even froze. “Braig”, he breathed before practically bolting off, leaving Dilan and Aeleus to stare after him in confusion.

They watched Even round the corner at a speed that would put any drag racer to shame and could have sworn that the whole neighbourhood heard his shrill shout.

“ _Braig!_ Get Ienzo down from there _now!_ ”

The hoarse laugh returned along with a mocking, singsong voice. “You can’t make me~”.

“Braig, get down here this instant! _Braig!_ Braig, I swear if you climb _any_ higher- Oh, _that_ is _it_ , you are _grounded!_ ”

On the other side of the house, Dilan and Aeleus shared a disbelieving look.

“Come _on,_  Even. I’m your kid’s dad, you can’t just _ground_ me”.

“Ooh, just you _watch_ me, Braig, I will ground you for _weeks!_ ”

“Ya gotta get me _onto_ the ground first~!”

“Do not think I won’t!”

The telltale sound of a raspberry being blown rang across the yard, followed by delighted laughter from a child.

“That’s done it, I am getting the two of you down one way or another!”

The finality in Even’s voice was what finally snapped Dilan and Aeleus out of their stupor, and they rounded the corner just in time to witness a scene befitting a renaissance painting. Braig was hanging upside-down from the top branches of a tree while taunting Even, who was scrambling frantically to climb onto the lowest branch. And safely positioned in a tree fork about halfway up the tree was little Ienzo, laughing his heart out at Even’s repeatedly failed attempts at tree climbing.

Then Braig caught sight of Dilan and Aeleus jogging toward the tree and gave a lopsided grin. “Well well, here comes the brawn of the family. Maybe they’ll give ya a lift up. Whaddayasay, Even?”

Even was very obviously running out of patience and looked just about ready to combust, when an amused voice carried over from the direction of the house.

“So is this what you get up to while I’m gone? Impressive”. Xehanort crossed the yard with long strides and stopped underneath the tree, giving Even a pat on the back and peering up at Braig through the branches. “What’s the game called?”

“Braig said we’ll make Even come up here and play!” Ienzo piped up, kicking his dangling feet back and forth. “I’m the bait!”

Aeleus and Dilan couldn't help but chortle at the despairing sound Even made at that, and Xehanort smiled.

“You know, Ienzo”, Dilan started, doing his best not to laugh as Even slid down the trunk after a last futile effort to gain some leverage, “I don’t think Even likes climbing trees”.

“That is an understatement”, Even muttered while glaring first at the tree trunk and then up at Braig.

Ienzo kicked his legs again and moved a thoughtful gaze between Braig and Even.

“Well, since Even can’t climb up there, maybe you should play something else?” Xehanort suggested, and Ienzo placed a hand by his chin, looking like he was taking this into serious consideration. Finally, he spoke.

“Make me a good offer”.

Even groaned. “Ienzo, this is hardly the time. You can’t just expect us to give you anything you ask-”

“I’ll buy you ice cream”, Aeleus promised, and pointedly ignored Even’s scandalised stare.

Ienzo only hesitated for  a second before he nodded. “Deal”. He turned to Braig. “Put me down”.

Braig made a slightly disappointed sound, but nevertheless slithered down the trunk enough to grab Ienzo and - while still hanging upside-down - lower him into Aeleus’ waiting arms.

Aeleus put Ienzo down on the ground with a soft smile and Ienzo immediately started to pull him by the hand toward town.

The others watched them walk away until Dilan huffed a laugh. “Well, at least he came down voluntarily”.

Even sighed. “He’ll become an immensely spoiled child if this goes on”.

Braig laughed from his spot in the tree. “Too late. I’d say that kid’s already spoiled rotten”.

Xehanort smiled. “Indeed”.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters later if I come up with something funny. Who knows...


End file.
